Bruine Beer in het Blauwe Huis (Lijst van Episodes) Nederlands/Dutch
Eerste Seizoen 1. Waar Beer is Ben je Thuis (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Januari 3, 2000 2. Water Overal Water (Water, Water Everywhere) - Januari 3, 2000 3. Waarom Beren Niet Kunnen Vliegen (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Januari 4, 2000 4. Hoera Het is Herfst (Hooray It's Autumn) - Januri 4, 2000 5. Beregezond (Health) - Januari 5, 2000 6. Eerlijk Delen (Fair Sharing) - Januari 5, 2000 7. Muizenpartij (Mouse Party) - Januri 6, 2000 8. De Vorm Van Een Beer (The Shape of a Bear) - Januari 6, 2000 9. Wat Brengt de Post, Vandaag? (What Brings the Mail, Today?) - Januari 7, 2000 10. Verschillende Kleuren (Different Colors) - Januari 7, 2000 11. Dansen Van Vroeg tot Laat (Dancing From Early to Late) - Januari 10, 2000 12. Ojo's Orkest (Ojo's Orchestra) - Januari 10, 2000 13. Het één Hoort Bij Het Ander (The One Belongs to the Other) - Januari 11, 2000 14. Een Winterslaapje (A Winter's Nap) - Januari 11, 2000 15. Toveren in de Keuken (Magic in the Kitchen) - Januari 12, 2000 16. Eet, Drink Sap en Wees Vrolijk (Eat, Drink Juice and Be Cheerful) - Januari 12, 2000 17. Iets Kwijt (Something Lost) - Januari 13, 2000 18. Werken als een Beer (Working Like a Bear) - Januari 13, 2000 19. Lentekriebels (Spring Fever) - Januari 14, 2000 20. Stel je Voor (Imagine) - Januari 14, 2000 21. Het Grote Kleine Bezoek (The Big Little Visitor) - Januari 17, 2000 22. Lekker Vies (Nice Dirt) - Januari 17, 2000 23. Ochtendglorie (Morning Glory) - Januari 18, 2000 24. Luister Goed (Listen Carefully) - Januari 18, 2000 25. Zomer Koeler (Summer Cooler) - Januari 19, 2000 26. Vrienden Voor Het Leven (Friends For Life) - Januari 19, 2000 27. Terug Naar de Natuur (Back to Nature) - Januari 20, 2000 28. De Olympische Spelen (The Olympic Games) - Januari 20, 2000 29. De Logeerpartij (The Guest Party) - Januari 21, 2000 30. Je Leert Iedere Dag Iets Nieuws (You Learn Something New Every Day) - Januari 21, 2000 31. Goede Tijden (Good Times) - Januari 24, 2000 32. De Grote Fantasten (The Great Fantasy) - Januari 24, 2000 33. Het Zit in Je Hoofd (It's In Your Head) - Januari 25, 2000 34. Oops, Mijn Fout (Oops, My Mistake) - Januari 25, 2000 35. Beers Verjaardagsfeest (Bear's Birthday Bash) - Januari 26, 2000 36. Er Groeit Een Plant in Het Huis (A Plant Grows in the House) - Januari 26, 2000 37. Het Grote Bezoek Aan Het Blauwe Huis (The Big Visit at the Blue House) - Januari 27, 2000 38. Een Helpende Hand (A Helping Hand) - Januari 27, 2000 39. Vermijd de Angst (Avoid the Fear) - Januari 28, 2000 40. Je Klinkt Als Een Klok (''You Sound Like a Clock'') - Januari 28, 2000 Tweede Seizoen 1. Ooh Baby Baby (Ooh Baby Baby) - Mei 15, 2000 2. De Verdwenen Kaas (The Lost Cheese) - Mei 16, 2000 3. Ik Heb Iets Uitgevonden (I Invented Something) - Mei 17, 2000 4. Alles Verandert (Everything Changes) - Mei 18, 2000 5. Zinloze Geheimen (Senseless Secrets) - Mei 19, 2000 6. Een Manier Aan Help (A Way to Help) - Mei 22, 2000 7. Danskreibels (Dance Fever) - Mei 23, 2000 8. Tutters Reisje (Tutter's Trip) - Mei 24, 2000 9. Aankleden Dag (Dress Up Day) - Mei 25, 2000 10. Wat is Interactieve? (What's Interactive?) - Mei 26, 2000 11. Leren Kennen (Get to Know) - Mei 29, 2000 12. Dat Heb ik Gebouwd! (I Built That!) - Mei 30, 2000 13. De Manier Waarop ik me Vandaag Voel (The Way I Feel Today) - Mei 31, 2000 14. Insekten (Insects) - Juni 1, 2000 15. Jij Gaat, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Juni 2, 2000 16. Het is Mij Een Mysterie (It's a Mystery to Me) - Juni 5, 2000 17. Alle Begin is Moeilijk (All Beginning is Difficult) - Juni 12, 2000 18. De Weer Beer (The Weather Bear) - Juni 19, 2000 19. Bezettingen in Woodland Vallei (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Juni 26, 2000 20. De Groot Boek Over Ons (The Big Book About Us) - Juli 3, 2000 21. Een Geur van Geuren (A Smell of Smells) - Juli 10, 2000 22. Niet Bang (Not Afraid) - Juli 17, 2000 23. Wees Gewoon Jezelf (Just Be True to Who You Are) - Juli 24, 2000 24. Ik Denk Mezelf (I Think Myself) - Juli 31, 2000 25. Liefde is Een Wonder (Love is a Miracle) - August 7, 2000 26. De Koorts van Wetenschap (Science Fever) - August 14, 2000 27. Zo Verschillend als Dag en Nacht (So Different as Day and Night) - August 21, 2000 28. Een Gevoel om te Genezen (A Feeling to Heal) - August 28, 2000 29. Beers Geheime Grot (Bear's Secret Cave) - September 4, 2000 30. Koningin Ojo (Queen Ojo) - September 11, 2000 31. We Zijn Jongens (Boys Will Be Boys) - September 18, 2000 32. Wat is Mijne is Jouwe (What's Mine is Yours) - September 25, 2000 33. Een Geweldig Sports Dag (A Great Sports Day) - November 6, 2000 34. Mijn Vrienden Zijn Verloren (My Friends Are Lost) - November 13, 2000 35. En Aan Alle Een Goede Nacht (And to All a Good Night) - November 20, 2000 36. Wat Een Dag (What a Day) - November 27, 2000 37. Werk Samen op Jouw Manier (Work Together Your Way) - December 4, 2000 38. Wat is Het Verhaal? (What's the Story?) - December 11, 2000 39. Wanneer Jij Hebt Moet Gaan! (When You've Got to Go!) - December 18, 2000 40. Kwijt en Gevonden (Lost and Found) - December 25, 2000 41. Halloween (Halloween) - Maart 5, 2001 42. Vrienden aan Spel (Friends at Play) - Maart 12, 2001 43. Ben je Aan Het Wachten? (Are You Waiting?) - Maart 19, 2001 44. Dankzegging in Beers Blauwe Huis (Thanksgiving in Bear's Blue House) - Maart 26, 2001 45. Otter Grootouders (Otter Grandparents) - Mei 7, 2001 46/47. Welkom Naar Woodland Vallei (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Mei 7, 2001 48. Is Alle Over Jij (It's All About You) - Mei 14, 2001 49/50. Beers Kerstmis (Bear's Christmas) - Mei 14, 2001 Derde Seizoen 1. Ojos Verjaardagsfeest (Ojo's Birthday Party) - Oktober 8, 2001 2. Omhoog, Omlaag, Overal Om! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Oktober 15, 2001 3. Woodland Huis Wonderbaar (Woodland House Wonderful) - Oktober 22, 2001 4. Terug Naar de Water (Back to Water) - Oktober 29, 2001 5. De Boekenclub (The Book Club) - November 5, 2001 6. Keukengerei (Kitchenware) - November 12, 2001 7. De Eerste Dag van Muis School (The First Day of Mouse School) - November 19, 2001 8. Ik Kwijt Mijn Beer Cha-Cha-Cha (I Lost My Bear Cha-Cha-Cha) - November 26, 2001 9. De Muis Familie (The Mouse Family) - Januari 7, 2002 10. Ik Heb Jou Aantal (I've Got Your Number) - Januari 14, 2002 11. Laten Spelen (Play Dates) - Januari 21, 2002 12. Het Kopen Math (Buying Math) - Januari 28, 2002 13. Vleermuizen Zijn Mensen (Bats are Humans) - Februari 4, 2002 14. Het Experimenteren van Beer (Bear's Experiment) - Februari 11, 2002 15. Frisse Wind en Lucht (Fresh Wind and Air) - Februari 18, 2002 16. Afzet Beer (Marketing Bear) - Februari 25, 2002 17. Onze Buurt Festival (Our Neighborhood Festival) - Maart 4, 2002 18. Het Sprookje Bal (The Fairy Tale Ball) - Maart 11, 2002 19. Een Spel van Woorden (A Game of Words) - Maart 18, 2002 20. Een Avontuur van Lezing Boeken (An Adventure of Reading Books) - Maart 25, 2002 21. De Werf Verkoop (The Yard Sale) - April 8, 2002 22. Kun je Helpen? (Can You Help?) - April 8, 2002 23. Een Ball Spel Avontuur (A Ball Game Adventure) - April 15, 2002 24. Stormachtig Weer (Stormy Weather) - April 15, 2002 25. Beweegt Dans (Dance Moves) - April 22, 2002 26. Ik Ben Gewoon Schrijven (I Am Just Writing) - April 22, 2002 27. Dierlijke Zorg (Animal Caring) - Mei 6, 2002 28. Tutters Verrassing op Twee Uur (Tutter's Surprise at Two O'Clock) - Mei 13, 2002 29. Eenzaam Huis (Lonely Home) - Mei 20, 2002 30. Gaan te Slaap (Go to Sleep) - Mei 27, 2002 Vierde Seizoen 1. Uitzicht Van Jij (View From You) - September 9, 2002 2. Een Betere Vriend aan Spel (A Better Friend to Play) - September 16, 2002 3. Stap Door Stap (Step by Step) - September 23, 2002 4. Een Reis Naar de Generaal Slaan (A Trip to the General Store) - September 30, 2002 5. Uitdrukkingen (Expressions) - Oktober 7, 2002 6. Kleuren Overal! (Colors Everywhere!) - Oktober 14, 2002 7. Laat Zien en Vertel (Show and Tell) - Oktober 21, 2002 8. Beers Groot Halloween Kostuum Partij (Bear's Big Halloween Costume Party) - Oktober 28, 2002 9. Oma Flutters 100ste Verjaardag (Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday) - November 4, 2002 10. Aan de Oud Beer Spel (At the Old Bear Game) - November 11, 2002 11. Het Groot Bandini (The Great Bandini) - November 18, 2002 12. Dankzegging in Valley Woodland (Thanksgiving in Woodland Valley) - November 25, 2002 13. Beers Groot Misterie (Bear's Big Mystery) - December 2, 2002 14. Beer de Bouwer (Bear the Builder) - December 9, 2002 15. Liefde Dag (Love Day) - December 16, 2002 17. Tijden van Winter (Times of Winter) 20. Tutters favoriete rijmpje 22. Gezeg van Romans (Authority of Novels) Vijfde Seizoen 4. favoriete Fables 10. Bloemen, Planten en Bomen Flowers, Plants and Trees Aflevering 300ste SpectaculairCategory:International BITBBH Shows